


LO INEVITABLE

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, posible futuro después del manga, spoiler manga 100+
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos habían muerto. Kija, Shin-ah y Jae-ha ya no estaban. Zeno volvía a estar solo. ¿O no?</p>
<p>CAPÍTULO EXTRA AÑADIDO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta no es una traducción. Es una historia escrita por mi, la primera que hago de Akatsuki no Yona.  
> Voy a seguir haciendo traducciones, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo yo misma sobre este gran manga y anime.
> 
> Sin más, espero que os guste.

Zeno se encontraba en la cima de una colina, mirando al frente con una expresión seria y determinada.

El ejército enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca. En cuanto cruzaran el río que marcaba la frontera de Kouka, podría comenzar la batalla.

El rubio apenas podía contener su impaciencia porque esto pasara. Lo único que le contenía de ir él mismo a su encuentro, era que aún conservaba la suficiente cordura como para querer evitarles un conflicto diplomático a sus reyes.

Como si estos pensamientos se hubiesen tratado de una invocación, pudo escuchar el sonido de un caballo que se acercaba rápidamente a su espalda. No se molestó en voltearse, porque ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba. Solo conocía a alguien lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo e imprudente como para acercarse solo a lo que iba a convertirse en un campo de batalla.

Escuchó al recién llegado bajar del caballo y acercarse hacia él hasta quedar de pie a su lado. Una mirada de reojo le bastó para confirmar sus sospechas.

-No deberíais estar aquí, alteza – habló Zeno con tono neutro.

-Yo soy el capitán de todos los ejércitos. Si hay una batalla en mi reino debo estar presente – le respondió sacudiendo su lanza despreocupadamente -. Además, cualquier excusa es buena para deshacerme de esa pandilla de inútiles que tengo por escolta. Puedo derrotarles a todos ellos con los ojos cerrados y se atreven a decirme que ya debería retirarme del campo de batalla – bufó molesto -. Aún soy la bestia del Trueno de Kouka. Lo que van a conseguir es que me oxide.

El semblante serio de Zeno no vaciló ni un segundo, a pesar de los intentos de Hak para amenizar el ambiente. Su mirada seguía fija en el ejército enemigo.

-No puedo impediros que estéis aquí si es lo que deseáis. Después de todo sois el rey de Kouka. Solo os pido que no os metáis en mi camino.

-Me temo que no podré hacerlo. Después de todo, nuestra reina me ha enviado aquí para evitar que cometas ninguna locura.

-No voy a hacer nada que perjudique al reino. Eso puedo jurarlo. Así que su presencia no es necesaria.

-También les prometí a ellos qué…

-No moriré. Así que no es necesario que esté aquí. Márchese  – le interrumpió con un tono frío y cargado de amargura.

-Pero…

-¡Necesito hacer esto solo! – gritó lanzándole una mirada amenazante, cargada con todas las emociones que ya apenas podía contener en su interior.

Hak le sostuvo la mirada impasible, pero aún así Zeno pudo notar la tristeza en la mirada del rey. Sabía que él también estaba sufriendo, y por un momento el rubio tuvo la tentación de ceder. Pero ese repentino impulso desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido en medio de la desesperación que reinaba en su mente. Bastante tenía con tratar de mantener algo de cordura.

Finalmente el pelinegro cortó el contacto visual y soltó un suspiro cargado de resignación. En ese instante Zeno supo que había ganado la discusión, y una parte de él quiso agradecerle por entenderlo. Pero permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirar al ejército enemigo, que ya había cruzado la frontera casi al completo.

Los soldados parecían aliviados al no ver ningún ejército esperándolos. Debían creer que su ataque sorpresa estaba teniendo éxito. Una fría sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio. Pobres desgraciados. No tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima.

Zeno comenzó a andar decididamente hacia el ejército. Ansioso por empezar cuanto antes. Pero la voz de Hak a su espalda le sorprendió y rompió su concentración. Se le había olvidado que aún estaba allí.

-Te esperaré aquí – aseguró con tono inflexible.

Zeno se detuvo y meditó durante unos segundos antes de hablar:

-No va a ser una visión agradable.

-Las batallas nunca lo son – aseguró con una risa burlona -. Pero como Yona me vea aparecer en el castillo sin ti, me acribillará a flechazos. La reina nunca ha tenido piedad cuando se trata de sus queridos dragones – el rubio no pudo evitar que una breve sonrisa cruzara su rostro al imaginárselo, que rápidamente desapareció con las siguientes palabras que dijo -. Se lo prometí a ella, pero también a ellos.

Hak no dijo nada más, pero Zeno sabía de sobra a quiénes se refería. Una fugaz imagen de ellos sonriéndole cruzó su mente, haciendo que apretará los dientes hasta casi rompérselos en un intento de contener sus lágrimas. Apretó los puños, incándose las uñas  en la piel con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. Pero casi al instante los cortes se cerraron como si nunca hubiesen existido. Su maldición, la fuente de su desgracia, nuevamente burlándose de él. Haciendo que lo que tuviera que contener ahora fuese una risa amarga.

-Haz lo que quieras – habló finalmente con tono despectivo, dejando a un lado el tono respetuoso que le debía a su rey. Ya no le quedaba paciencia para seguir discutiendo, así que comenzó a correr hacia el ejército enemigo. Con la desesperación y la frustración gravada en su semblante, pero una profunda tristeza oculta en la frialdad de su mirada.

La batalla comenzó. Zeno simplemente se lanzó hacia ellos, sin molestarse en intentar esquivar ninguno de sus ataques, ansioso porque se realizase su transformación y así comenzar la pelea de verdad.

Al principio los soldados se mostraron confiados, como siempre lo hacían. Pero sus expresiones se llenaron de terror cuando las heridas del rubio comenzaron a sanar rápidamente.

-Es el monstruo Ouryuu – gritó alguien -. Retirada, rápido.

-Demasiado tarde. Ninguno de vosotros va a salir con vida del reino de Kouka  – murmuró el nombrado con una sonrisa sádica, al sentir como las escamas doradas comenzaban a surcar su piel. En otra ocasión hubiese permitido su retirada satisfecho, pero no ese día -. Reclamad a los dioses vuestra mala suerte cuando os encontréis con ellos en el más allá -. Con esas últimas crueles palabras la carnicería comenzó.

Tal y como prometió no tuvo piedad. Con sus ojos de dragón podía ver a todos los soldados que trataban de huir, la velocidad de sus piernas le permitía interceptarlos rápidamente y después con sus afiladas garras les despedazaba con facilidad.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hak contemplaba la batalla, si es que se podía llamar así a esa matanza, con la mirada llena de pesar. Apretaba fuertemente su lanza en un intento por contener sus ganas de intervenir. Le partía el corazón ver como el siempre alegre Zeno se había convertido en una despiadada máquina de matar, en medio de su desesperación y su locura. Lo único que le consolaba era que Yona no estuviese allí para verlo.

Le había costado mucho convencerla de que permaneciera en el castillo. Le entristeció aun más el hecho de acordarse de que solo había cedido cuando le dijo que alguien debía a quedarse a velar a Jae-ha. Apretó los puños cuando la imagen del cuerpo de su amigo sin vida le pasó por la mente. También recordó la última charla que mantuvo con él hace unos días.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hak entró al cuarto del dragón verde y tuvo que contener un escalofrío y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero. Estaba tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era trabajosa y presentaba un aspecto demacrado. Su piel estaba mortalmente pálida, y de lo delgado que estaba se podían distinguir sus huesos debajo de la piel a simple vista._

_Se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Kija y Shin-ah, que habían presentado un aspecto aterradoramente similar antes de fuesen llamados al descanso eterno. Un instante después sintió como se desmoronaban las pequeñas esperanzas que había puesto en que lo que le había dicho Yun esa mañana no fuese cierto. Que Jae-ha estaba muriendo._

_A pesar de la terrible congoja y pánico que le invadieron ante esa certeza, hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse. No podía desmoronarse ante su amigo. Debía ser fuerte por él. Así que formó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y dijo con tono despreocupado:_

_-¿Me has mandado llamar, ojos caídos?_

_Este abrió los ojos y le miro. La resignación que reflejaban sus ojos le dolió a Hak aún más que cualquiera de las patadas que este le había dado con su pierna de dragón, cuando aún poseía la totalidad de sus poderes. Ese sentimiento se debió reflejar en su expresión, por las palabras que le dirigió su antiguo compañero:_

_-No pongas esa cara. Sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. Yun se ha convertido en un gran doctor, pero no se puede luchar contra lo inevitable – sus palabras solo hicieron que Hak se sintiera aún peor. Tenía que ser él el que consolara a su amigo agonizante, no al revés -. Lo que ha sido una sorpresa es que yo vaya a ser el último en morir, a pesar de que yo era el mayor de mi generación. Mi predecesor también vivió más de la cuenta. Supongo que los que poseemos la sangre de Ryokuryuu somos testarudos por naturaleza._

_-¡Deja de hablar sobre tu muerte tan tranquilamente! – espetó fuera de sí interrumpiéndole -. Todos vosotros hacéis siempre los mismo, dragones estúpidos. Es desagradable -. Le dio la espalda y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta -. Si solo vas a decir estupideces, mejor me voy._

_-Espera, Hak – la repentina fuerza de sus palabras le frenaron en seco. Volvió a mirarle por encima del hombro y le sorprendió la determinación que había en su mirada -. Hay algo que debo pedirte._

_La bestia del Trueno suspiró pesadamente, cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cabecera de la cama de su compañero._

_-Habla. Te escucho – dijo con tono determinado._

_Jae-ha le dirigió una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de retomar su expresión seria._

_-Se trata de Zeno – Hak se tensó, aunque ya se había imaginado que su petición iba a tener que ver con el eternamente joven rubio -. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando yo…_

_-A mí también me preocupa – le interrumpió, no queriendo volver a escuchar la palabra muerte de sus labios -. Yona temía que abandonara el castillo cuando todo empezó. Sin embargo, parece que ha decidido quedarse hasta el final._

_-Nosotros ya le preguntamos al respecto hace tiempo. No estábamos seguros de si sería bueno para él permanecer con nosotros hasta que nos llegara la hora – continuó Jae-ha, entendiendo la indirecta de su compañero sobre la palabra muerte -. Sin embargo nos contó que siempre se había arrepentido de no tener el valor para estar con sus antiguos compañeros cuando les llegó el momento, y que no quería que le sucediese lo mismo con nosotros. Tenía una mirada tan abatida cuando nos lo dijo que no nos atrevimos a volver a comentar nada al respecto, y decidimos respetar su decisión – su ceño se frunció por el recuerdo desagradable -. Cuando lo inevitable comenzó a pasar, él se esforzaba por mantenerse entero, pero era obvio para nosotros lo mucho que sufría – Hak asintió en conformidad. Nadie se había creído las sonrisas apagadas de Zeno -. Ninguno de nosotros quería dejarle solo, aunque sabíamos que luchar contra nuestro destino era imposible – añadió con tono amargo -. De modo que decidimos que, aunque nosotros no pudiéramos permanecer para siempre a su lado, nos encargaríamos de que siempre hubiese alguien de confianza para cuidar de él – suspiró pesadamente -. Kija nos lo encargó a Shin-ah y a mí, y cuando le llegó el turno a Shin-ah la responsabilidad pasó totalmente a mí – hizo una breve pausa -. Ahora es mi turno de entregar el relevo, sin embargo los nuevos guerreros dragones aún son muy jóvenes como para cargarlos con algo así – Jae-ha miró seriamente a Hak, y este ya sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que las palabras salieran por su boca -. Así que tú eres el único al que le puedo encargar esta responsabilidad._

_Entre ambos se formó un tenso silencio mientras Hak se esforzaba en asimilar todo lo que le había contado._

_-Me alaga que confíes en mí para esto. Aprecio mucho a Zeno, y te puedo jurar que habría estado pendiente de él aunque no me hubieses dicho nada. Pero no estoy seguro de estar a la altura de las expectativas que estas depositando en mí. Consolar a la gente nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y lo sabes. ¿No sería mejor que hablaras con Yona sobre esto? Aunque sé que ella ya tiene en mente no quitarle el ojo de encima._

_-Ya he hablado con Yona al respecto, y por supuesto que no he olvidado tu falta de tacto – Jae-ha sonrió burlonamente y Hak le lanzó una breve mirada resentida -. Pero mucho me temo que las palabras amables no sean suficientes. Por eso te lo pido a ti._

_Hak se tensó, alerta por sus últimas palabras._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Yo estuve con él mientras pasaba los anteriores duelos. Se mantuvo sorprendentemente entero, dada la situación. Era obvio que estaba conteniendo sus emociones, y eso es algo bastante preocupante de por sí. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa era lo que veía en sus ojos cuando creía que nadie le estaba mirando – se detuvo un momento, luchando por encontrar las palabras para describirlo -. Era una desesperación tan profunda que me temo que rozara la locura._

_El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, hasta que al final Hak habló:_

_-Después de todo lo que ha vivido, lo extraño es que se mantenga cuerdo. Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de él. Estoy seguro de que yo no habría resistido tanto como él en su situación. ¿Acaso temes que esta vez se derrumbe completamente?_

_-Estoy seguro de que se repondrá. Si lo ha hecho tantas veces, en esta ocasión también lo hará – aseguró Jae-ha sin atisbo de duda -. Lo que temo es que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse antes de que eso pase – hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la posibilidad -. Si esa locura que hay dentro de él le consume, dudo que las palabras sean suficientes para aplacarlo – le dirigió una mirada grave a su compañero – Lo más seguro es que hubiera que usar la fuerza, y tu eres el único capaz de hacerlo._

_-Que tengas en tan alta estima mis habilidades de lucha me alaga, pero ambos sabemos que no tendría nada que hacer contra él si decidiese pelear en serio – se esforzó por ser objetivo ante esa posibilidad, a pesar de que el simple hecho de que eso pudiese suceder le repugnara._

_-Soy consciente de que no podrías someterlo llegado el caso – era obvio en el semblante del guerrero dragón que a él también le desagradaba estar hablando sobre ello -. Solo te pido que por lo menos impidas que arremeta contra quien no debe si pierde momentáneamente el entendimiento. Si llegase a hacer daño, aunque fuese inconscientemente, a Yona, Yun o incluso a alguno de los nuevos guerreros dragones no podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Entonces sí que le perderíamos._

_Hak estuvo a punto de espetarle que eso no iba a pasar nunca, pero al final se contuvo. Era consciente de que su compañero pensaba lo mismo que él al respecto. Pero aunque fuese desagradable, había que prepararse para lo peor. Por el bien de todos, y sobre todo por el del mismo Zeno. Así que lo que finalmente dijo fue:_

_-Te juro que, llegado el caso, haré todo lo posible por proteger a Zeno, incluso de él mismo._

_Sus palabras solemnes parecieron aliviar a Jae-ha, que suspiró y se permitió relajarse contra el colchón._

_-Gracias, Hak. Así ya podré ir al descanso eterno sin remordimientos._

_-Te he dicho que dejes de hablar así – espetó molesto a la vez que se levantaba de la silla -. Si eso era todo entonces me voy. No tengo tiempo que perder con tus tonterías._

_Jae-ha se rio divertido por su pequeña pataleta mientras él salía de la habitación. Pero, antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Hak pudo oír cómo le decía:_

_-Adiós, Hak._

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hak apretó aún más fuerte la lanza, y se obligó a volver a prestar atención al campo de batalla. Zeno ya había acabado con más de la mitad del ejército enemigo.

Después de oír las palabras de despedida del dragón verde, le había invadido el terrible presentimiento de que esa iba a ser la última vez que le vería con vida. En ese momento se negó a creerlo, pero al final había sido así.

Ese mismo día el imperio Kai les volvió a declarar la guerra, envalentonados por los rumores de que el reino de Kouka ya no contaba en sus ejércitos con la fuerza de los guerreros dragones. Él se encargó de todo, para que Yona pudiera permanecer junto a Jae-ha. Ella le aseguró que también estaría pendiente de Zeno.

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre batallas e infructuosos intentos de firmar un nuevo tratado de paz entre los reinos. Hasta que finalmente esa misma mañana uno de sus sirvientes llegó su despacho con la noticia. Jae-ha había muerto.

Él había abandonado el despacho inmediatamente porque necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía que preparar una estrategia para el nuevo ataque del imperio Kai que le habían comunicado sus espías. Pero eso podía esperar. Tenía un mal presentimiento, que desgraciadamente se vio confirmado cuando se encontró con Yona a mitad de camino. Ella se dirigía corriendo a buscarle con ojos anegados en lágrimas. Esperaba que solo se tratara de su tristeza por la muerte de su querido amigo. Pero se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando le dijo que Zeno se había ido del castillo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo cuando se enteró del nuevo ataque del imperio Kai, asegurando que él solo se encargaría del ejército enemigo.

“No quiso escucharme. Solo dijo eso y se fue” le había dicho Yona desesperada. “No parecía él mismo, Hak. Nunca le había visto con una mirada así. Tengo miedo de que haga alguna locura”

Después de eso, la bestia del Trueno solo se entretuvo en convencer a su esposa de que le dejase a él encargarse de todo. Se dirigió a las caballerizas y confirmó que Zeno se había llevado su caballo. Sin más demora ensillo su propio caballo y se apresuró en seguirlo, dando orden expresa de que nadie más saliera en su búsqueda.

Mientras corría a máxima velocidad en su caballo no tenía claro qué iba a hacer para ayudar a Zeno. Ni siquiera ahora lo sabía, mientras lo veía consumirse en su locura despedazando a un enemigo tras otro.

Ese comportamiento tan violento y la falta de remordimientos al matar no hablaban muy bien de su cordura. Sin embargo Hak quería tener un poco de confianza en su amigo.

La muerte de esos soldados, aunque podría haber sido innecesaria, era justificable. No dejaba de ser un ejército que había entrado sin permiso en su territorio con malas intenciones. Zeno no había arremetido contra lo primero que se había encontrado en su camino, había elegido un objetivo racionalmente, e incluso había esperado a que el ejército entrara en el territorio de Kouka para que no hubiese dudas sobre quién había atacado primero.

Las acciones del guerrero dragón, aunque estaban siendo frías y despiadadas, no dejaban de tener un razonamiento detrás. Quería creer que su amigo no había sucumbido completamente a la locura.

Sin embargo, cuando el último soldado enemigo cayó y solo quedó Zeno en medio de un campo de cadáveres despedazados grotescamente, Hak contuvo la respiración expectante. Se obligo a agarrar firmemente su lanza y esperó.

Durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, el guerrero dragón no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo se quedó ahí de pie, dándole la espalda. Su melena dorada ondeando al viento y las escamas doradas de su piel brillando con la luz del sol. Una visión que habría sido hermosa si no fuese porque la gran mayoría estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre que las cubría, dándole un aspecto macabro.

Finalmente vio como Zeno se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, como una marioneta a la que hubiesen cortado los hilos, a la vez que lanzaba un fuerte grito desgarrador aterradoramente similar a un rugido.

A Hak se le partió el corazón mientras le veía soltar un grito furioso tras otro a la vez que alzaba su cabeza al cielo. No le cabía duda de que lo que estaba haciendo era maldecir a los dioses. Le costó un triunfo mantenerse en su lugar mientras su amigo seguía consumido por la locura, decidido a no intervenir como había prometido.

Después de unos minutos o una eternidad, ya no lo sabía, los gritos de ira se terminaron transformando en lamentos angustiados, para finalmente convertirse en un llanto desgarrador. Vio como las escamas doradas desaparecían lentamente de su piel y como el rubio se derrumbaba de cara contra el suelo mientras aún emitía apagados lloriqueos.

Hak soltó el aire, que no era consciente de haber estado conteniendo, en un suspiro. La tormenta parecía haber cesado, al menos de momento.

De todos modos esperó unos minutos más para acercarse, solo por si acaso, durante los cuales Zeno se quedó inmóvil en el suelo sin dar ninguna señal de vida. Se habría preocupado por la integridad física de su amigo si no hubiese sabido tan bien lo efectiva que era la maldición que arrastraba su amigo para mantenerle eternamente con vida.

Se adentró en el campo de batalla con precaución, pero decidido. Teniendo cuidado de no pisar a ninguno de los soldados enemigos, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Se agachó junto al caído guerrero dragón y lo agarró del hombro para ponerle boca arriba cuidadosamente.

Como sospechaba, estaba inconsciente. Su piel estaba limpia y completamente sana, los restos de sangre habían dejado su cuerpo junto con las escamas doradas que se habían desprendido de su piel. Las únicas señales visibles en él de lo que acababa de pasar eran sus ensangrentadas ropas desgarradas y los restos de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

Hak hizo de tripas corazón y sujeto su lanza en su espalda para tener las manos libres y así poder coger en brazos a su compañero. Le sorprendió lo ligero que era mientras yacía inerte en sus brazos, y miró de reojo los restos de la sangrienta batalla que le rodeaban. Si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos dudaría que alguien tan menudo fuese capaz de hacer algo así él solo. Muchos matarían por tener un poder así en sus manos, por lo menos hasta que fuesen conscientes de la magnitud del precio que había que pagar por ello.

El rey levantó su mirada al cielo y lanzó una pregunta al aire:

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Zeno? – se quedó inmóvil en esa posición durante unos angustiosos segundos, aguardando una respuesta que obviamente no llegó -. Maldita sea. Cuando vaya allí arriba me aseguraré de golpearos bien fuerte por dejarme una carga tan pesada, así que ya podéis iros preparando – añadió en un tono que pretendía ser burlón, aunque se quedó muy lejos de llegar a serlo. Solo fue un esfuerzo inútil por evadirse de la angustia que le invadía y que estaba seguro que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Sin decir nada más, con el cuerpo inerte de Zeno firme y cuidadosamente agarrado, comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, lejos de aquel mar de cadáveres.

Solo esperaba que cuando su amigo despertase, pudiese ser capaz de superar la pena y volver a ser ese chico alegre y despreocupado que todos querían. A pesar de la terrible locura de la que había sido testigo, quería creer en ello. No podrían soportar perder también a Zeno.

Que el cuerpo de Ouryuu fuese inmortal, no quería decir que su espíritu no pudiera morir.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, me he animado a sacar la continuación de este fanfic.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que os guste.

Zeno abrió los ojos, sintiéndose confundido y desorientado. Sus recuerdos y pensamientos estaban borrosos y confusos en su mente. Pero por alguna razón, a la que solo se podía llamar instinto, no hizo ningún intento por recomponerse de su aturdimiento.

Simplemente se mantuvo ahí tumbado donde estaba, sin mover ni un solo músculo, con los ojos fijos en lo que reconoció que era el techo de su habitación en el castillo.

Se mantuvo así durante los siguientes minutos u horas. No era consciente del tiempo y tampoco tenía interés en averiguarlo. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió un leve movimiento a su lado y la curiosidad hizo que girara la cabeza para saber qué era lo que lo había provocado.

Sus ojos azules, nublados por el aturdimiento que sentía, consiguieron enfocar la silueta de la reina Yona, que parecía haberse quedado dormida sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Entonces su cerebro comenzó a ponerse en marcha.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué se había quedado dormida en esa posición tan incómoda? ¿Acaso había estado velando su sueño? ¿Por qué esa imagen le resultaba tan aterradoramente familiar? Fue en ese momento cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente con total claridad, como si se hubiera roto repentinamente la presa que los contenía.

Junto con sus recuerdos, regresó el nudo de desesperación que había habitado en su pecho durante los últimos meses. Sintió unas terribles ganas de gritar y llorar, pero estos se silenciaron antes de pudieran salir por su garganta, como si se hubiera quedado totalmente vacío por dentro y ya no le quedaran fuerzas ni para hacer eso.

De modo que se quedó quieto en el sitio, con los músculos tensos y una expresión de congoja, mientras los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos invadían sin piedad su mente, ahogándole.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_Zeno se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que Jae-ha estaba tumbado. Yona también estaba con ellos, sentada en una silla al lado opuesto de la cama, pero se había quedado dormida vencida por el agotamiento. Los últimos días estaban siendo muy duros para todos._

_-Zeno – le llamó Jae-ha, llamando su atención, aunque con una voz aterradoramente débil._

_-¿Sí, Ryokuryuu? – le respondió el rubio solícito, a la vez que se obligaba a mostrar la mejor sonrisa que podía formar en su rostro._

_-Deja de sonreírme de esa forma. Es aterrador y molesto – le volvió a pedir por millonésima vez, y el rubio volvió a hacer caso omiso de sus palabras descaradamente._

_No podía arriesgarse a quitarse su máscara alegre. Aún no. Si lo hacía, se derrumbaría sin remedio._

_-Será mejor que Zeno tape con una manta a su alteza, o si no se va a enfriar – le dijo en su lugar, cambiando descaradamente de tema y levantándose para hacer lo que había dicho._

_-Sí, será lo mejor. La verdad es que no sé quién es más testarudo, tú o ella – le dio la razón resignado._

_-Sin duda su alteza Yona – le respondió Zeno sin vacilar, mientras cogía una de las mantas que había repartidas por la habitación y tapaba a la mujer con ella, con cuidado de no despertarla -. Hace días que no sale de este cuarto. Como siga descuidando así su salud terminará enferma. Cuando despierte le pediré a algún sirviente que traiga algo de comer._

_-Tú también deberías cuidarte – le reprochó el dragón verde por su parte -. Tampoco te he visto comer o dormir desde que estás aquí, y ya han pasado varios días. Deberías…_

_-Zeno estará bien pase lo que pase – le cortó, sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se tiñera de amargura -. Zeno no necesita hacer esas cosas para mantenerse sano. Lo sabes._

_-Pero…_

_-No – le volvió a interrumpir, aunque esta vez con una expresión severa. Ante la cual Jae-ha se vio obligado a ceder, sabiendo que se trataba de una batalla perdida de antemano._

_-Está bien, lo que quieras – espetó resignado, con un tono cansado -. Pero por lo menos hazme el favor de volver aquí a mi lado. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo._

_Zeno vaciló, reacio a obedecer, ya que sabía que la conversación no iba a ser agradable. Pero finalmente hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó resignado. Hasta que todo terminara y mientras le quedara cordura, haría lo posible por contentar a su compañero moribundo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Lo único en realidad._

_-Y bien. ¿De qué quiere hablar Ryokuryuu? – le animó a hablar, después de unos segundos de silencio._

_Jae-ha parecía vacilante, como si no supiera cómo expresar mejor lo que le quería decir, y eso hizo que Zeno se temiera lo peor._

_-¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hiciste, Zeno?_

_-¿Cuál de ellas? – inquirió el rubio confundido._

_-La de que te encargarías de recoger a los guerreros dragones de nuestras respectivas aldeas cuando nacieran, en cada generación, y te asegurarías de que tuvieran una vida feliz y digna._

_-Sí, Zeno lo recuerda, y tiene pensado cumplirla – afirmó este sin dudarlo -. Mientras sean bien recibidos en el castillo les traerá aquí, pero en caso de que en algún momento dejen de serlo, les conducirá a la aldea de Hakuryuu donde es seguro que estarán a salvo. Eso ya lo habíamos hablado. ¿A qué viene ahora mencionar eso? Zeno no lo entiende._

_-Eso es porque quiero retocar, o más bien concretar, algunos puntos de esa promesa -.El rubio se tensó completamente ante sus palabras, vaticinando la dirección que iba a tomar esa conversación, pero aún así permaneció en silencio, dejándole continuar -. Has prometido que vas asegurarte de que ellos estén en un lugar seguro. Pero… - el dragón verde hizo una pausa que pesó como una losa en la espalda de Zeno mientras esperaba lo que más se temía -. ¿Podrías prometerme también que permanecerás siempre a su lado, asegurándote de que crecen sanos y felices? ¿Podrás darles tu compañía y la oportunidad de conocerte?_

_Un denso silencio volvió a invadir la habitación. Durante el cual Jae-ha esperaba una respuesta expectante y Zeno se mantenía con todos los músculos tensos y ocultando su mirada con su flequillo, de modo que su expresión quedaba oscurecida y parcialmente oculta. La sonrisa que tanto se había esforzado en mantener calló finalmente, dejando paso a una expresión neutra y sombría._

_-Zeno no puede prometer eso – habló finalmente, con una voz igual de sombría que su mirada._

_-Pero…_

_-No puedo hacerlo – insistió, interrumpiéndole y dejando de hablar en tercera persona, cosa extremadamente rara en él -. No puedes pedirme que me comprometa a eso. No puedes pretender que prometa que voy a encariñarme de todos los guerreros dragones, sabiendo que en poco tiempo morirán y me dejarán solo otra vez. Ya va a ser lo suficientemente doloroso para mi el hecho de estar al tanto de sus muertes y sus nacimientos, como para encima permitirme ser amigo de todos ellos, sabiendo que les voy a perder una y otra vez cada pocos años – la desesperación de su voz era más profunda con cada palabra que salía de su boca -. Eso terminaría inevitablemente con la poca cordura que me queda, y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir. Así que mi respuesta es no. De ninguna manera -. El silencio que se instaló entre ellos esta vez fue más pesado aún -. Lo único que te puedo prometer, es permanecer con sus altezas, con el muchacho, los príncipes y como mucho con la nueva generación de dragones después de vosotros que vive en el castillo. Pero nada más – le concedió, a modo de ultimátum._

_-No hay forma de que pueda convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el dragón verde, aunque la resignación ya estaba tiñendo su voz._

_-Una vez que Zeno toma una determinación así, hay muy pocas cosas que puedan hacerle cambiar de opinión – reconoció el rubio, volviendo a utilizar la tercera persona, cosa que alivió a Jae-ha. El hecho de que no hablara en tercera persona le resultaba extrañamente aterrador, casi antinatural._

_-Perdóname por sacar a colación un tema tan doloroso – se disculpó -. Pero sabes que lo hago porque estoy preocupado por ti, ¿verdad? De lo que pasará contigo después de…_

_-Eso no es necesario – le cortó Zeno, recomponiendo su sonrisa aunque ésta estaba llena de amargura -. Zeno estará bien pase lo que pase._

_-Eso es mentira. Y lo sabes. Aunque tu cuerpo…_

_Jae-ha se volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez porque Yona soltó un quejido en medio de su sueño. Ella se revolvió un poco en la silla, buscando una postura más cómoda, y después volvió a caer en un sueño profundo._

_Ambos dragones se quedaron mirándola durante unos largos segundos, hasta que finalmente Jae-ha rompió el silencio._

_-Ella necesitará de tu apoyo más que nunca cuando yo…_

_-Zeno protegerá a la señorita mientras viva – le volvió a cortar el rubio con tono solemne -. Zeno lo juró en el nombre de Ouryuu, y no va a faltar a su palabra._

_-Lo sé – afirmó el dragón verde sin dudarlo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Pero esta desapareció poco después, dejando paso a una expresión de dolor a la vez que soltaba un leve quejido contenido._

_-Ryokuryuu – le llamó Zeno asustado, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la cama y agarrando la mano del otro dragón entre las suyas en un acto reflejo._

_La intensidad de la presencia del dragón verde, que de por sí había sido débil, estaba descendiendo a una velocidad alarmante. Podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo, y esto hizo que se sintiera enfermo._

_-Así que finalmente me ha llegado el momento, ¿eh? – murmuró Jae-ha, con los ojos ligeramente entornados._

_-¡No! ¡Resiste Ryokuryuu! ¡Llamaré al muchacho y…!_

_-Yun-kun ya no puede hacer nada más por mí. Y tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Puedes sentirlo mejor que nadie – le interrumpió con un leve susurro, como si las fuerzas se le estuvieran acabando con cada palabra que salía por su boca._

_-No hables más, Ryokuryuu – le rogó Zeno obviamente desesperado, agarrando fuertemente la mano del dragón verde entre las suyas en un inútil intento por retenerle con él, a pesar de que sabía que era como tratar de agarrar el aire mientras su aura verde se iba desvaneciendo impasiblemente -. No dejes a Zeno. Todavía no._

_-Lo siento… Zeno… - el dragón verde dijo esas palabras débilmente con su último aliento, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, esta vez para siempre._

_Su aura verde se desvaneció por completo como si se hubiera apagado una vela, y a pesar de que el rubio había podido sentir esto perfectamente, una parte de él aún parecía revelarse ante este hecho. A pesar de las muchas muertes de las que había sido testigo, no podía aceptarlo._

_-Ryokuryuu… - murmuró Zeno, tratando de engañarse a si mismo, pensando que su compañero dragón respondería a su llamado, pero no fue así -. Jae-ha – probó como último intento con voz trémula, llamando por primera vez al guerrero por su nombre, aunque este ya no podía escucharle. Nunca más podría hacerlo._

_Fue entonces cuando la verdad impactó de lleno sobre Zeno como una pesada losa, porque ya no podía seguir negando lo evidente._

_Jae-ha se había ido. Le había dejado solo, como todos los demás._

_Unas terribles ganas de llorar le invadieron. También quería gritar, maldecir, destrozar, despedazar cosas. Tenía tantas emociones dentro de él que creía que iba a explotar. Pero ninguna emoción logró abrirse paso desde su interior. Todas se quedaron contenidas dentro de su pecho, mezclándose con el mar de locura y de angustia que llevaba acumulando desde hacía tantos siglos. Ni una sola lágrima calló de sus ojos mientras él mantenía una antinatural expresión apática, impasible._

_Las últimas palabras del dragón verde seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza._

_“Lo siento… Zeno…”_

_¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por no poder quedarse más tiempo con él? ¿Por dejarle atrás como habían terminado haciendo todos los demás antes que él? ¿Por no haber podido luchar contra lo inevitable?_

_No necesitaba disculparse por eso. Como había dicho, eso era inevitable. No se podía luchar contra el destino, contra la muerte. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, a pesar de que ya no encontraría la respuesta. No cuando él ya no podía responderle, al igual que Hiryuu tampoco había llegado a responderle tantos siglos atrás._

_-¿Zeno?_

_El leve murmulló a su lado hizo que el dragón saliera de su estado de shock y levantara la vista del cuerpo sin vida de su antiguo compañero para mirar a Yona, la cual parecía acabar de despertarse, ya que aún estaba adormilada. Pero el sopor se la quitó de golpe cuando le devolvió la mirada a Zeno, transformándose en una expresión de horror._

_El dragón amarillo no sabía qué era lo ella que había visto en él. La verdad era que ni el mismo sabía cómo lucía su rostro ahora. Pero debió de ser lo suficientemente ilustrativo como para que ella sacara las conclusiones acertadas, ya que la mujer se levantó de golpe de la silla para abalanzarse encima del dragón verde._

_-No. Jae-ha. ¡Jae-ha! – le llamó, al igual que Zeno había hecho antes, recibiendo el mismo resultado._

_Yona comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente a la vez que se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su antiguo amigo. Zeno la miró con la misma expresión apática, aún incapaz de dejar salir ninguna emoción, para después bajar la mirada a la mano que él aún estaba agarrando firmemente. Estaba fría. Fría como solo podía estar la mano de un muerto. Esa sensación le asqueaba, le traía recuerdos enterrados terriblemente dolorosos, pero no la dejó ir. No podía hacerlo, todavía no._

_Unos minutos después o quizás horas, Zeno ya no lo sabía, se escuchó el leve crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Zeno se giró para mirar atrás de reojo, encontrándose con la figura de tres pequeñas cabecitas, una verde, una azul y otra blanca, asomadas por la pequeña abertura de la puerta. Sus ojos eran puros e inocentes, como solo los podían tener los niños, pero en la profundidad de su mirada se podía distinguir que eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que había pasado. Lo que no era tan raro, ya que habían sido testigos de ese suceso ya dos veces antes._

_Una parte de Zeno le dijo que debería hacer que los niños se fueran. Eso no era algo apropiado para que ellos lo vieran. Pero en vez de eso se quedó quieto, devolviéndoles la mirada de forma impasible._

_No tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para consolar a esos niños. De hecho, parecía haber perdido la voluntad de hacer cualquier cosa. Se sentía extrañamente vacío a pesar de todas las emociones que bullían en su interior._

_En ese momento Yona también pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de los niños, ya que se apresuró en limpiarse las lágrimas y se enderezó. Parecía estar a punto de decirles algo, cuando un soldado irrumpió en la habitación, abriendo de par en par la puerta por la que habían estado asomados los niños, estos se apartaron para dejarle pasar._

_-¡Alteza! – comenzó el soldado, sofocado y respirando rápidamente por la carrera -. Lamento la intromisión, pero es urgente – añadió antes de que la mujer tuviera la oportunidad de quejarse -. Es el Imperio Kai. Nuestros espías nos han asegurado que van a atacarnos en la zona de nuestras fronteras que coincide con el río – se pausó unos segundos, dándoles un momento para que asimilaran la noticia -. El ataque es inminente alteza. Es necesario que se encargue de esto junto con el Rey._

_Yona, a su pesar, se alejó de Jae-ha. Se acercó al soldado para preguntarle más detalles sobre el ataque, solemne y seria como solo podía ser una Reina en tiempos de crisis, a pesar de sus verdaderas emociones. Sin embargo Zeno apenas registró el resto de lo que decían. Esa noticia parecía haber despertado una emoción dentro de él, provocando que su expresión dejara de ser apática para mostrar una expresión de cruel determinación. Una batalla siempre era una vía de escape perfecta. Justo lo que necesitaba. Estaba decidido._

_Soltó la mano del dragón verde, que aún estaba sujetando, delicadamente sobre el colchón, haciendo acopio de los últimos restos de control que le quedaban, para después levantarse de la silla y encaminarse hacia la salida con paso decidido._

_-Yo me encargaré – habló el rubio con tono sombrío, llamando la atención de todos los demás._

_-Zeno, ¿qué…? – comenzó Yona confundida._

_-Yo me encargaré del Imperio Kai – reiteró interrumpiéndola, a la vez que pasaba a su lado sin girarse a mirarla ni a ella ni a los niños que le miraban preocupados, a pesar de que no habían llegado a decir ninguna palabra -. Que nadie me siga. Si alguien lo hace, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar -. Les dijo como última advertencia, antes de echar a correr por el pasillo en dirección a las caballerizas. Podría haber recurrido a su poder de dragón para llegar hasta la frontera, como tenía pensado utilizarlo en su batalla, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba le decía que hacer eso mientras aún estaba cerca del castillo no sería una buena idea._

_-¡Zeno! – le llamó Yona a su espalda, pero él no se inmutó y siguió adelante determinado, apresurando su carrera._

_Tenía que alejarse. Alejarse de ese cuerpo frío y sin vida que una vez se había sentido orgulloso de llamar amigo. De la gente que le apreciaba y sentían lástima por él, cosa que solo hacía que se sintiera aún peor. También quería huir de esas tres presencias, blanca, azul y verde. Tan dolorosamente parecidas pero a la vez diferentes de las de aquellas personas amadas que había perdido. Quería escapar de su afecto y de sus auras cálidas que trataban de rodearle como si se tratara de un abrazo. No quería encariñarse con ellos para luego perderles. Porque también le dejarían atrás, inevitablemente lo harían._

_Zeno corrió aún más rápido, de forma frenética._

_Huir. Tenía que huir de allí. Huir antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse._

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno se tapó el rostro con las manos a la vez que soltaba un quejido ahogado. Abrumado por sus recuerdos.

Lo recordaba.

Había ido al encuentro del ejército del imperio Kai. Hak le había seguido, pero había luchado solo de todos modos. El rey no había intervenido durante el transcurso de la batalla, tal y como le había prometido. Aunque tampoco podía asegurarlo, porque sus recuerdos eran una mezcla desordenada de dolor, violencia, muerte, gritos, caras deformadas por el terror, lágrimas, maldiciones, ruegos… Y al final, todo estaba negro. No sabía cómo había vuelto al castillo, ni siquiera cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo consciencia de sí mismo. ¿Minutos, horas, días, meses? No lo sabía, y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo. Pero había algo que sí debía hacer. Aunque le doliera, tenía que hacerlo.

Así que finalmente se sentó en su cama y se deslizó para salir de ella con movimientos mecánicos, como si se tratara de un autómata, ni siquiera se molestó en calzarse. Se entretuvo unos segundos en mirar a Yona, la cual seguía dormida en la silla, para después encaminarse de la misma forma desapasionada y con una expresión apática hacia la salida.

Parecía que era de noche, ya que cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que le saludó fue la oscuridad. Mejor así, así tendría menos probabilidades de encontrarse con alguien en su camino.

El rubio buscó el amparo de las sombras y se deslizó por los pasillos del castillo de forma silenciosa, como si se tratara de un fantasma, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. El mausoleo del castillo.

Zeno entró dentro, después de unos escasos segundos de vacilación, para caminar entre las distintas lápidas de piedra hasta que se detuvo en frente de la que estaba buscando.

“Ryokuryuu Jae-ha” Ese era el texto que había grabado en la piedra, junto con sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte y algunas dedicatorias de los amigos.

Como había sospechado, si él ya había sido llevado a su lugar de descanso, debían de haber pasado por lo menos unos días desde la última vez que había tenido consciencia de sí mismo. Tal vez semanas, aunque el tiempo exacto no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento.

Zeno se quedó mirando la piedra durante unos minutos o puede que horas, con la misma expresión apática, carente de emociones. Solo desvió su vista unos segundos para mirar de reojo las otras dos lápidas que estaban a su lado, que tenían los nombres de “Hakuryuu Kija” y “Seiryuu Shin-ah”.

-Jae-ha, perdona a Zeno por llegar tarde – se disculpó con una voz igual de apática que su rostro, que le resultó completamente ajena -. Kija, Shin-ah. Zeno también siente no haberos venido a ver desde entonces. Zeno realmente lo siente.

Sus palabras reverberaron en la sala con olor a muerte, llenando el silencio. Como era de esperar, nadie le respondió.

-Jae-ha, Kija, Shin-ah – volvió a probar, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Lo que hizo que su desesperación fuera aún más profunda.

No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba más fácil decir los nombres de los muertos que los de los vivos. Mientras ellos aún habían estado con él, había intentado llamarles por su nombre innumerables veces, y ellos le habían pedido que lo hiciera la misma cantidad de veces. Pero no había sido capaz. Las palabras simplemente se silenciaban antes de que pudieran salir de su garganta. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no podían oírle, era capaz de decirlos con total naturalidad. Se sentía tan miserable, tan frustrado, tan solo.

A su pesar, esas eran unas emociones que le resultaban tan terriblemente familiares. Que había sufrido tantas veces, sin contar todas las que le quedaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía soportar esto sin desmoronarse por completo? No lo sabía, y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Pero aún no había llegado ese momento. Todavía seguía en pie. Roto por dentro, pero entero. Y aún tenía cosas que hacer.

-Zeno sabe que estáis ahí – habló, alzando un poco más la voz, pero sin apartar la mirada de las lápidas -. Hakuryuu, Seiryuu, Ryokuryuu.

Después de unos segundos de espera, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como los tres niños se asomaban vacilantes por la puerta del mausoleo.

Zeno suspiró pesadamente, y no pudo evitar pensar que esos tres niños, que ahora habían quedado bajo su cargo, representaban su próxima caída a la desesperación. Eso si lograba salir del oscuro pozo en el que se encontraba ahora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, aunque nuestro pobre Zeno haya salido sufriendo en él ToT  
> Estoy pensando en hacer otro capítulo más en el que salgan más los nuevos guerreros dragones, ¿os gustaría la idea?  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Me ha quedado muy triste y melancólico, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así sobre Zeno. Siempre ha sido mi personaje preferido desde que salió y estoy en un sin vivir desde que se reveló triste pasado y el futuro que le espera. Mi pobre Zeno ToT
> 
> Ya estoy escribiendo otra historia de Akatsuki no Yona, esta vez un poco más alegre y tierna. También tengo en mente una continuación para esta historia, en la que se vea si Zeno de la depresión en la que se encuentra o no. ¿Queréis que lo escriba?
> 
> Nos vemos pronto en otra de mis historias o traducciones.


End file.
